


spread it like butter don’t stop

by brightcarat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, Crack Treated Seriously, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual Humor, how to tag, i was antsy about even posting it, really... this is a mess, seoksoonchan is polygamy. I think, this is so poorly written and a failed attempt at a crack fic, verkwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:08:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightcarat/pseuds/brightcarat
Summary: Why does Seungcheol have the shittiest crewORSeventeen works at Burger King.title is from dyt by remmi





	spread it like butter don’t stop

**Author's Note:**

> WHOOOO MS BRIGHTCARAT STARTING YET ANOTHER FIC SHE’LL PROBABLY GET SELF CONCIOUS OF AND DELETE!! But yea... I’m horrible at crack fics because I’m repetitive but I describe everything. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Encourage me to actually follow through with this fic.

Working at Burger King was supposed to be a job that helped Seungcheol make quick cash, but because he has the world’s worst luck it ended up in him having to ride the Marta to a Burger King all the way across town where he was barley paid minimum wage. A normal person would just tell him to work closer to home or quit but he NEEDED this job. It was the only location that was hiring and he was basically eating cup noodle scraps every night. His wallet was so dry he once witnessed a moth fly out. But little did Seungcheol know, his misery would be ending soon.

“I’m getting ranked up to manager?!”

“Yep and you get to work closer to your house!”

From that moment on he felt a sense of renewed energy. Being manager meant more money and he just had to make sure the crew members were well behaved. What could go wrong?

Seungcheol always presumed he lived in a good area, crime rates were low and you never got reports of kids throwing rocks at car windows or anything of the sorts. He was gearing up for his first day of work near his house, it was so close he could ride his bike. He pedaled at a smooth pace as he left his subdivision and curved into the bike lane, then before he knew it Burger King was ahead. He pulled into the parking lot and chained his bike up to a post before making sure to fix his name tag and turned towards the restaurant. With small strides he walked into Burger King to be faced with a boy, in a Burger King uniform, holding a mop towards another boy also in a Burger King uniform. “Get the hell away from me!” The boy screeched at the top of his lungs as he thrusted the mop head at the other. “Oh my god, Seungkwan I’m sorry!” The other boy groaned back. “I’m so sorry-“ 

“Shut the hell up Vernon! You’re not sorry for shit!” ‘Seungkwan’ yelled at the boy on the end of the mop. “I should’ve trusted Soonyoung when he said you weren’t good enough for me, this is why your soundcloud has zero followers!” Seungcheol completely diverted his attention from the fighting pair as he walked to the counter to be met with a boy not in uniform, but wearing a Burger King visor and a shiny name tag that read ‘Joshua’. “Hello and welcome to Burger King! What can I get you today?” Was all the counter boy said. He acted as if the two boys screaming at each other with a mop keeping them separated was nonexistent. None of this had to be normal, this isn’t how working at Burger King is supposed to be like. “Hi, if it’s not too bothersome could you maybe tell me WHY those boys are swinging around a wet mop.” At the mention of the situation Joshua’s face straightened, as if Seungcheol asked something that was completely NOT his business. But in this case it really was... he’s supposed to be managing these boys and they’re acting a fool in front of the store. “You’re supposed to be a customer, is that really your place to ask?” counter boy teethed back. ‘Okay, so they must be friends?’ Seungcheol thought as he shared a look that read ‘I’m going to lose my shit’. “Listen Joshua, I don’t know if you can read but-“ he flipped his name badge to show it to the counter boy “I’m your new manager and that type of behavior in the store is unacceptable. And why the hell is your shirt bright pink?” 

At the mention of this the counter boy turned beet red, and he knew he fucked up. “I’m so so so so sorry I didn’t mean to challenge your authority, sir.” He looked down as he adjusted the collar on his pastel pink polo. Sir. Why was he so respectful to his higher ups but disrespectful to customers? “That’s Seungkwan and Vernon, they argue like this at least twice a week. Vernon gave the last bag of apple fries Seungkwan was saving for himself to a customer.” Seungcheol looked at Seungkwan and Vernon at the thought of this, they were really arguing over something this stupid. “Oh! And I’m Joshua. Soonyoung and I are in charge of the registers.” A hand was met with another one before Seungcheol could blink. Really, why was he being so nice now? “I’m out of uniform because Jeonghan ripped the collar off of my work shirt.” Seungcheol was really observing the Burger King now. By the time he looked back Vernon had convinced Seungkwan to put down the mop and now Seungkwan was shouting at Vernon’s face at an even closer proximity. He took note that a majority of customers went through the drive through and only one sat at a table, a girl who seemed to be in her twenties scribbling furiously in a notebook and not paying anyone in the store mind. Did she even order anything to eat? “Joshua, who else works here?” Seungcheol said turning back to him. “Over all there’s twelve crew members, Soonyoung and I are in charge of the registers, Seungkwan, Vernon, Jihoon, and Mingyu are in charge of cooking, Wonwoo and Junhui are in charge of inventory, Minghao and Seokmin are in charge of working the drive through, and Chan is in charge of cleaning plus answering the phone.” 

Something told Seungcheol to look behind the counter where he could see three figures crammed into the space under it. He walked behind it and looked to see a boy with fiery red hair in the middle playing some type of phone game. On his left was a brown haired boy sucking and kissing on his neck, obviously with the thought that no one could see him. On his right was another brown haired boy who simply lay on the middle’s shoulder. The one on the right was the first to look up at Seungcheol with a blank face before exchanging a look with the middler which he failed to return. “Seokmin, stop.” The boy on the right said to the boy on the left. He answered to the name at first with an agitated look but after catching a glimpse of Seungcheol he scrambled to move as far away from the middler as possible, his face becoming as red as his hair. The boy on the right was the first to stand up and look at Seungcheol’s name tag. “I’m Chan, I clean and answer the phones.” He spoke with a lazy tone. “The one who looks like a hot cheeto is Soonyoung and the one trying to suck his skin off is Seokmin.” At the mention of his name Seokmin was standing up to meet Seungcheol as well. He was slightly taller than him but not by much, with thoughts of height in mind his eyes shifted down to Soonyoung. “Stand up Soonyoung.” Chan said directing his eyes in the same direction. Soonyoung ignored him and continued tapping on his phone screen. “Stand up Soonyoung.” Seokmin said with a softer tone to the boy. At that he stood up and shut his phone off looking Seungcheol in the eye before grabbing at the sides of his pants. “Really? Why did you answer to him and not me.” Chan said to Soonyoung crossing his arms and putting a pout on his face. “Because Channie, Seokmin was kissing me.”

“Are you serious? You wanted me to stick a hand down your pants when Joshua was RIGHT THERE?” Chan threw back making Joshua’s eyes widen and his body shift to Seokmin. “YOU PUT YOUR HAND DOWN HIS PANTS?” Honestly speaking, Seungcheol had forget the cashier was standing there, he really did seem oblivious to the fact that the three boys were hiding out under the counter. “NO I just gave him hickeys calm do-“ Seokmin said before being interrupted by Vernon, who was holding Seungkwan tight in his arms indicating they had made up. “You were giving Soonyoung hickeys at work? Be more professional dude.” “Seungkwan was literally fending you off with a MOP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE STORE but go off,” 

Interrupting both of them, a loud shout of “GET YOUR FOOT OUT OF THE LETTUCE YOU FUCKING IMBECILE-“ was heard from the kitchen. Seungcheol had to think for a second: did he REALLY want to see what was happening back there, there was already so much going on in the front of the store he wasn’t sure if he wanted to go to the back. “Uh I’ll be right back, no fighting while I’m gone.” Is all Seungcheol left off with before he entered the uncharted territory. When he walked in he wished he could unsee what he saw. There was a boy with brownish hair standing in a bin of lettuce on the floor, two boys opposite to him laughing like it was the funniest thing they’d seen all day, a tall boy holding a shoe and trying to contain his laughter while next to him was a shorter boy being held back by a boy who looked just as angry, the shorter one was flailing a tray around in attempt to hit the boy standing in the lettuce. “Okay but. Why was it on the floor in the first place?” The boy standing in the lettuce countered. “WHY ARE YOUR SHOES OFF IN THE KITCHEN IN THE FIRST PLACE OH MY GOD JEONGHAN I SWEAR YOU HAVE ONE BRAIN CELL.” The boy with the tray screeched. “AND ITS NOT FUCKING FUNNY WE DONT GET INVENTORY UNTIL NEXT WEEK. WE’RE OUT OF FUCKING APPLE FRIES AND JEONGHAN IS PUTTING HIS FEET IN THE LETTUCE IT’S NO TIME TO LAUGH.” The two boys laughing turned around to notice Seungcheol standing in the door way, the one on the right’s face turned pale before he took Seungcheol’s hand in his. “Hi, you must be our new manager. I’m Minghao but I had nothing to do with this whole situation.” At the mention of ‘new manager’ all the men in the room ceased what they were doing to shake Seungcheol’s hand one at a time and introduce themselves. The new manager came to find out the one with his foot in the lettuce was Jeonghan, the two laughing their asses off were Junhui and Minghao, the one holding a shoe was Mingyu, and the shorter boy who was being held back was Jihoon, the holder Wonwoo. Before he could ask why the lettuce was on the floor he glanced to the counter which was covered in several different condiments and also took the time to notice there were French fries all over the floor. All Seungcheol could think to himself at that very moment was ‘what the hell.’ This was going to be the longest first week of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm I hope you weren’t cringing too much at that?? Tell me if I should continue it or not because atm I’m really not considering it-


End file.
